The document FR 2 830 765 has already disclosed a safety device forming a receiving device for a pre-filled injection syringe provided with a needle, having an injection syringe support mounted so as to be able to slide, with respect to a protective sheath, between an injection configuration and a needle protection configuration. The pre-filled injection syringe mounted in the safety device is provided with a cap for protecting the needle before use of the injection syringe. Therefore, before the injection, the cap has to be withdrawn from the injection syringe.
The gripping surface of the cap may be of a relatively small size and, consequently, the cap may be difficult to withdraw, particularly for persons with arthritis. More generally, the same problem may be encountered, particularly for any device for receiving a syringe, in which the injection syringe is lodged, the receiving device for this purpose having dimensions greater than those of the syringe and having shapes making it easier to grip and use the injection syringe.